The present invention relates to a safety locking device for doors of washing machines, dishwashers and the like, which provides a high degree of fidelity and long life.
The problem underlying the present invention is already known. It concerns the provision of a safety locking device for doors of household appliances such as washing machines, dishwashers and the like, which comprises a moving member able to ensure the closure of the door while the machine is in operation so that the door can be opened only when the rotating mass of the machine comes to a complete stop after terminating machine operation.
The problem was solved in the prior art by using, for example, a bimetallic plate heated by a flow of electrical current by way of a PTC wafer heater and acting by means of other intermediary means on a linearly sliding latch or locking member.
However, the transformation of a linear snap like movement of the bimetallic plate into a longer linear movement of the locking member by means of said intermediary means involves a certain complexity of the structure of the device and, consequently, a higher cost of the same, aside from a greater space requirement that often creates mounting and assembling problems.